


Splash

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [12]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gabe/Kevin, water balloons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

"BANZAI!" The balloons arced through the air, blotting out the sun light a wave of brightly coloured doom.  
  
Gabe smirked as the last balloon exploded, drenching him from head to toe.  "Well played, Mr Jonas, well played," he purred. He readjusted his shades and blasted Kevin with the hose.  
  
"Hey, no fair, you're out!" Kevin yelped, shaking out his curls.  
  
Gabe looked over his shades at the body the wet t-shirt was now clinging too. "No, that's not fair. Come here."


End file.
